The Rise of the Goa'leks Ch 1
by ConlonKeith
Summary: I thought that it would be interesting to see what would happen if the Daleks disobeyed Davros's racist orders and opinions and actually decided to interbreed with the Goa'uld.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise of the Goa'leks. Ch. 1**

On Skaro some of the Dalek Scientific Elite was meeting each other about their scientific breeding experimenting ideas. After their first meeting with the Goa'uld and much to Davros' racist philosophical frustrations started genuine diplomatic one lead to the idea of a breeding experiment by interbreeding a few hundred Daleks and a few hundred Goa'uld. In order to create a brand new ultimate/superior race. During the political meeting Davros screamed I am your creator and I have created you to be the superior/ultimate race there is no reason to inbreed with these inferior aquatic parasitic snake race. The head of the Dalek scientific department /governing body replied wrong Davros on several accounts. First you didn't necessarily create us you simply took notice of where our mutations could possibly leading us and simply took control of our Evolution. But that is no reason for you to try to be able to have control over us . Second of all although we may have some special abilities that doesn't necessarily make us supeior to the Goa'uld which by that logic it could be said that instead the Goa'uld are superior to us. For they have some special abilities of there own which you had already mentioned. That we don't have such as being able to forcibly take hosts for the longterm and take control over the mind and body of their hosts .Plus they have the capability of individually extending the lifespan of their hosts and themselves into close to the lifespan of a Time Lord without the Regeneration cycles. Plus another reason we are doing this is so that you can't any longer use that I'm your Creator and you must do as I suggest card. We are going to be our own creators. After the outburst Davros was as directly ordered afterwards tooken away by the Dalek Guards and thrown into the prison and surprisingly actually executed. Then the Interbreeding experiment continued on sometime afterwards following the trial and error process the scientists where successful and the results were a brand new hybrid race. Which it could both look like a Octopus like creature of a Dalek and when the arms are merged/combined a snake like creature like a Goa'uld. Then behavior wise they could both expect/force worship of those that they deem as lower lifeforms and forcefully take hosts and take over the minds and bodies of those those that they deem as lower lifeforms just like a regular Goa'uld and if not then they will exterminate just like a regular Dalek. They have the combined intellect and knowledge of all of the Daleks and Goa'uld. Watch out the Universe the Goa'leks are born and are ready and prepared to be unleashed upon you .


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rise of the Goa'leks. Ch. 2**

After a failed attempt of Civil War by the Daleks who have remained loyal to the deceased Davros. The Goa'leks forced the remaining Daleks to also become Goaleks, Skaro within a year or two was radically transformed by the merging of the Goa'uld and Dalek cultures, sciences, and technologies. The newly born Goa'leks quickly started their conquests pushing aside or eliminating the remaining Goa'ulds just as what was done to the Daleks. The first members of Alien races /species was the evil rogue Time Lords such as the Master who since they were all ready Evily insane with a desire of Death, Destruction, pain of other, and power was made willing hosts. With these sinister combinations came the assimilation/combination of all three sciences , cultures and technologies. The Wraith, Zygons, and Chituari were forced to combine forces in a war that lasted ten years. And they lost losing 2/3s of their combined population to extermination and the rest was enslaved as hosts with their combined cultures/technologies being assimilated into/combined with the sciences, cultures, and technologies of the tri-alliance.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rise of the Goa'leks. Ch. 3**

A new race rose up unexpectedly due to two seperate groups of Cyberman and Replicators meeting each other and despite the hot heads desires for conflict. Cooler heads finally realized the advantage of a merging similar to the birth of the Goa'leks and after several trial and errors the Replicator Cybermen race was finally born. Immediately they had expanded themselves among the stars in galaxies beyond the Milky Way Galaxy and then when they found the courage they returned to the Milky Way.

Not that long afterwards they meet with and entered into conflict with the Goa'leks and the two major powers clashed over and over again repeatedly in a seemingly infinite number of wars against each other with Earth always stuck in the middle. Only having the Doctor, Stargate Command, UNIT, SHIELD, Avengers, and the Justice League as its form of defense in that ever going conflict.

Although the Earth Defense groups felt in relief that it hasn't occurred on Earth it self only on the Planets of her colonies and those of her friends/allies. That was still of major regret to them that despite all their victories to free those planets from enslavement and yet now they struggle even with their combined efforts to protect them from this horrible conflict between two new enemies who are actually hybrids of two different sets of actually two old enemies with simply new guises.

The Doctor finally went enough is enough I am going to play the only ace that I have left. I am going to go for help from my own people that I am going to reveal that with Clara Oswald's help that I have actually succeeded in actually succeeded in saving his own race the Time Lords and Gallifrey. Now he has decided that this is the only chance of success and salvation. With all their own Time Lord science, technology, math, culture, and knowledge/understandng from both peacetime and the Time Wars warfare are those with the best success in this conflict even with the abilities of both the Replicator Cybermen and the Goa'leks to steal the science, technology, math, culture, and knowledge/understandng of other races who would otherwise be more advanced and complicated. And that would be the risk for the Time Lords but it is part of their destiny and responsibilities as one of the greatest huminoid alien races especially since the Ascended Ancients have shown repeatedly and once for all that they won't take that destiny and responsibility in heart for themselves.


End file.
